Goodbyes
by potterhead1981
Summary: On platform 9 3/4 , September 1st, every first through seventh year gathers around their parents one last time before the face another year at Hogwarts. Journey through the years as you face each Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy aboard the Hogwarts Express seven times. A quick disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, JK Rowling does. But I can play around with them.


_A/N  
This is the last time you are hearing from me until summer... ish_ **First Year**

1st September 2017, 8:30am

"Good morning, Scorpius," my mom, Asteria Malfoy greeted me. "Did you sleep well?

"Hey," I said tiredly, "I slept fine."

"You don't sound like you did," my mom chuckled as she handed me a plate of food.  
"Today is the day," she continued. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." I grunt.

"Did you pack everything?" my mom began to drown me with questions. "How many toothbrushes did you bring? Did you pack winter gear? How much money do you have with you? Do you have all your toiletries? How about your room? Did you clean it at all? Speaking of cleaning, make sure you clean your living space, ok? Oh, and before I forget-"

"Hey mom," I resent from answering the question. "Uh… so okay. I understand that you're making sure I have everything… yeah, that's great and I appreciate that. But I think… you're kind of going too far. I'm eleven, mom. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself… well not completely, but enough to… pack my own things."  
I take a shaky breath. "Understand?"

My mom's mouth was gape. Next thing I knew, her arms were around me.  
"Oh sweetheart!" my mom said happily. "You're growing up! I'm so proud of you!"

"Okay," I mutter under breath as I slip away from her grasp.  
"So," I say, "If you're proud of me. I'm just gonna set up everything else."

I didn't wait for a response. I turned and started up the stairs. I was only on the second step when my mom called over, "While you're up there, can you check on Bella? And can you tell your father to come down?"

I felt a shiver down my spine. I was fine with Bella but not my dad. I remember that day, when I learned what my family name did during the Hogwarts War…  
I haven't spoke to any of my family for months. I began to talk to my mom, but no dad, never.

"Okay," I replied blankly before I darted up the stairs.

I was devising a plan in my head. So I'll wake up Bella, my little sister. I'm fine with her. She wasn't apart of that war, so I wasn't mad at her. Then I'll write a note for my dad and stick it on his bedroom door. I'll knock and leave before he and I see each other.

"Hey," I knock softly on Bella's door. I risk a peek in and see only a lump on a bed. I open the door completely.  
"Bella!" I yell now. "Get up! It's 8:45 and we have to leave in an hour or so."

The lump shifted. "Why do I care?" it groaned.

"Because," I walk to her bed. "It'll be the last time you see me before Christmas."  
I yank the covers off the bed. It revealed a girl who has almost the same features as me. The same white-blonde hair, grey eyes, and pointed nose. The only difference is hair: Bella has nice, flowing, hair, while I have my simple hair always parted to the side. Basically we can pull off as twins, boy and girl.

Bella brought up her knees to her chest, "Yeah, I care about that."

"Love you too," I pull her by the arms. "Hurry up, if we leave early, we can probably stop at the book shop at King's Cross."

"Really?" Bella sat up straight. The only thing she adores are books.

"Uh-huh," I roll my eyes as I walked out.

Next I stopped by my room to scribble a note for my dad,

 _Hey dad,_

 _get up, mom wants you downstairs in the kitchen_

 _~Scorpius_

Slightly satisfied and ripped a piece of tape and connected it to the paper. I walked to my parent's room to find that the door was open and I could see my father from it.

I flushed and composed myself. _The chances of him noticing me? Very high. But let's test our luck_.

I walked up to his door and hung up the piece of paper on the door. I turn my heel when I heard a voice I haven't heard in weeks.

"What's that Scorpius?" my dad asks.

 _Fuck_ I swear in my head. I turn and shrugged, not making any eye contact with my dad.

"Then can you get it?" he asked, completely calm. I tear of the note from the door and walked stiffly to my dad and stuck it out to him. My dad took it from me. He read it and looked at me. "Why can't you just say this to me?"

I shrug and turned, but my dad took me by the arm.

"Can you at least talk to me," he asked.

I shake my head.

"Why not?"

I look away. "The Hogwarts War," I said barely audible.

I hear him sigh. "You're still mad about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be mad?" I say. "You were apart of it!"

"My parents were apart of it," my dad tried to reason. "We already talked about this, they were in it, and I was dragged into it-"

"Yeah," I was on the verge of shouting. "You could have at least said no, or-or run away-"

"But if I ran away," my dad cut in, "I would never have met your mom, or would have had you."

I stood with my mouth open. "Okay," I took a shaky breath. "Just… let's… not talk about this. And don't talk to me at the train station… so no one will know."

"Well, everyone knows," my dad said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "That's the problem."

"You know other families have done worse," my dad said.

"Name a few," I dared.

"Well… there was the Goyle… and the "Crabbe family. They were Death Eater families."

"So are we," I mumble.

"Scorpius," my dad caught my eye. "The key word is were. People change. And that's what I'm trying to do. Trust me."

I sigh. "Okay, I trust you."

"So, will you talk to me now at the train station?" my dad asked.

I chuckle. "Maybe. But don't test your luck."

"Okay."

Then my dad and I hugged. It was probably the awkwardest hug I've ever had.

"DRACO!" I hear my mom screech from the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," my dad said and rushed out of the door.

* * *

1st September 2017, 9: 57 am

"Can we go to the bookstore now?" Bella complained. The four of us were kind of late. A few reasons behind that, traffic, sass, and the fact that all Malfoy's are always late to something. So far, we only window shopped around the station. My parents and I are making sure that we stay away from the bookstore. If we entered a five meter radius, Bella would make a run for it. And after that, we won't leave for hours. Do the math, I'll be late for the train.

"Not now," I pinch Bella's arm. "It's already ten o'clock."

"Actually," Bella swatted my arm away. "It's 9:57."

"Whatever," I scowl.

"Why not eat until 10:30?" my mom asks.

"Sure," Bella said.

We took a quick stop at a cafe not far from platform nine and ten. My mom bought us coffee/hot chocolate (hence Bella refusing to drink "the bitter substance of shit") and a bunch of croissants. We slowly ate until dad announced that it's already 10:30. We packed and left with our extra croissants and still scalding drinks.

The worse part of being in a train station in the Muggle world, are the Muggles. To get to platform 9 ¾ we have to run through the pillar of nine and ten. The trick is to make sure that no Muggles see you. Today just happens to be a busy day today. It turns out there was a wizard families trying to get through the pillar as well.

"Hey, dad," I moved to the side of my dad.

"Yeah," my dad said.

"I… have a question," I said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Um… what house should I get in?"

There was a pause.  
"It doesn't matter," my dad replied after a bit.

"So you're fine with me getting into… Ravenclaw?"

"Not you, but yes."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Very unlikely, but of course."

"Slytherin."

"Well, that's where all Malfoy's originated from."

"Never Gryffindor, though."

Another pause.  
"I don't see why not."

"But that's a stupid house," I protested.

"And why do you say that?" my dad asked.

"Well," I thought. "All your enemies came from that house."

"Not exactly," my dad sighed, "At first they were my enemies, all of school actually. But after the war… we haven't talked much, however, I believe we have a small connection. I think one of my 'friends'' children will be attending Hogwarts at your year."

"They are?" I said. "Who?"

"I don't know," my dad replied. "I guess you will just have to find out."

* * *

1st September 2017, 10:43 am

It took quite some time to get into platform 9 ¾. My family found a barren spot to say our goodbyes.

"Remember to write at least once a week," my mom reminded me. "And don't forget to tidy up your room every once in awhile."

"Yes mom," I smiled lightly to her. "I won't forget."

"Well, you can forget the tidy up part," Bella muttered.  
"What?" she asked after she got glared upon. "You're room is never clean anyway."

"That's true," my dad chuckled. "Just have fun Scorpius."

"Thanks," I hug him. "Just don't miss me."

"I don't think anybody will miss you," Bella scoffed.

"'Bye Bella," I awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. "I'll definitely NOT miss you."

"Have fun, sweetheart," my mom told me. "And make sure you learn something useful."

"Don't worry," I promised. "'Bye!"

I turned my heel and walked confidently to the train. All that confidence sadly disappeared when I walked into the train cart.


End file.
